Love Is
by Priestess-Of-Blue
Summary: Before the search for the Shikon no Tama and the arrival of Kagome, there were two people who found eachother in completely different worlds, but on the exact same page. Meet Kikyo and Inuyasha in their search of the definition of love. R
1. The Hot Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha-gumi.  
  
I hope all of you Inu/Kik fans take an interest to this story. I made it especially for you all, and I really just wanted to write a story about what happened when Inu and Kikyo fell in love long before anyone else came into their lives. I guess you can say this is my first serious fiction, so...enjoy!  
  
PriestessOfBlue  
  
It was a beautiful fall evening in Tokyo Japan. The wind blew gently, swaying the majestic trees that bared fruit and smells of lilacs and cherry blossoms. The sun shone brightly, giving light to any low point of the day. The temperature was subtle and cool, with no sight in decreasing or increasing. It was all perfect. Just perfect.  
  
Nearby there was a shallow pool of water. Trees secluded it from human view, and it was content in between foliage of green and light green. The water was as clear as crystal, and the evening breeze made it ripple with a sense of passiveness.  
  
Further down the mass of water, bubbles reached the surface of the stream constantly. All of a sudden, a head emerged from the water and started to breathe. It was a woman, aged fifteen, and in a serene mood. She had been swimming under to calm herself. The events of the day had been grueling on her, especially for her age.  
  
Because of the recent death of the village Miko, she had been put in charge of the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama. It was now her duty to be the Miko, or priestess, of the reasonably large village, and the most important jewel known to man. Along with this, her personality momentarily shifted. She was no longer the studious, cheerful and carefree girl her age entitled her to. She was now serious and forthright in what her duties were.  
  
Sighing, she slunk back in to the water, swimming up the stream. The water, so cool and crisp, soothed her body. Her peach skin appeared flawless in the light of the day, and her silky raven hair waved in the liquid, appearing to dance with a calm. She came up once again, and started to swim above water to the riverside. When she reached the side, she gently came out on her hands and sat on her blanket, exposed, but hoping no one was watching her with any disturbing intentions. She moved her bow and arrow aside, and started to put on her clothes as she reached for her obi, when all of a sudden, she looked up in terror.  
  
Blocking the sunlight was a ferocious demon in flight. Its wings were matted and ghastly, and its head was big and mystifying. Three eyes rested themselves upon his skull, and his teeth, the most scarring of all, were long, jagged, and sharp. Looking up at the creature from hell, she slightly hesitated as she reached for her bow and arrow. As she aimed for the items, the creature flew down and clamped her right hand. She struggled in pain unexplainable as its talons dug into her creamy flesh, staining it with blood as red as scarlet.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed, pain upon pain.  
  
At this point, she discovered that the beast could not talk, but with its behavioral growl, hinted that it wanted her to eat. Struggling once again, she finally ripped her arm from its grasp. Screaming in pain, she hurriedly reached for her bow and arrow. Grasping the instrument vital to her survival, she dove under the water, nakedness and all. Aiming from the lake surface, she positioned the arrow to the demon's head, and was about to let go when all of a sudden the creature met the ground with an earth- shattering thud.  
  
Puzzled and exhausted from her quick movements, she slowly departed from the water, only revealing up to her collarbone. Still keeping up her guard with the bow and arrow, she eyed the fallen demon. It lay, half conscious. The pulse of its wicked heart still beating, it persisted to get up. When it attempted this, the creature fell down again. This time, it did not move.  
  
"H-h-how did..." she muttered as she stared in awe of the slaying of the beast. She didn't even get a chance to touch it, and it had fallen at the hands of-who? She wondered. Who could slay a demon with such vigor and grace and speed? She looked on as a humanly figure leaped aside from the beast. Now able to tell that it was a he, she saw him sheath his sword and look at his handiwork. A look of anger and satisfaction spread across his face as he knelt down toward the monster.  
  
"Never seem to listen, do you?"  
  
The demon, surprisingly, opened its left eye, as if he was listening to him.  
  
"Young women may be what you crave, but in the end it's not worth it if she's going to kill you."  
  
The beast, outraged, flew up. It's blood red eyes looked straight into the man as he let out a furious howl.  
  
He dove into him and persisted to bite a hole in his torso. "Unnh!" He yelled, as his teeth gnawed at his chest. He pushed him away, and unsheathed his sword. The weapon gleamed in the sunlight. He ran as he swiftly brought it down. He ushered his battle cry as the sword went straight down in the middle of its ghastly body. The demon halted, and then started to shake. Its tattered carcass fell to the ground, and disappeared with a puff of gray smoke and cinders. The man jumped away, and lie down in the grass, exhausted from what seemed not to be a tough battle. His breathing was steady, but deep, and sweat streamed off of him in rivers of moisture.  
  
The girl, still in the water, stared in amazement at this man she just witnessed in action. Her enchantment was only temporary. A pool of blood made itself at home hear her body in the water. She was bleeding incessantly, with no end in sight. She gently let go of the bow and arrow she held ever so tightly. Her senses began to dull as she swayed in the water, trying her best to get up and out. She started to breathe heavily as the blood began to leave her body quicker and more rapidly. "H-h-help me..." She managed to say before fainting in the water.  
  
The man looked over and witnessed the bubbles in the lake. Being curious, as he always was, he looked over to the surface. There was the steadily sinking body of the girl. His eyes widened in fear as he quickly reached for her in the clear water. He lifted her up and out of the torrent of liquid. Her body lie near the lake. All of a sudden, before having nothing else matter, he realized that she was naked. His eyes widened once again as his face turned a crimson red. Things he had never seen before were revealed to his very own eyes. He started to pant heavily, and turned his head away, still trying to stick to some of his maturity, if he had any.  
  
He noticed that her arm was still bleeding. It did not look good, but he was determined to help her. After all she needed it more than anything. Holding the gaping wound in his hand, he ripped off a piece of his red obi. He made sure it was nice and long, and began to wrap it securely around the wound. The bleeding finally stopped as the bandage took hold. He was careful to test and see if she still leaked, for the bandage was red, and it would be pretty hard to tell. He gently lay her back on the ground as she started to shake.  
  
He suddenly backed away as she coughed, releasing water from her mouth. She was in a gagged expression as she held her hand to her throat. Her eyes clenched tight as she tried to get all of the water out of her lungs. When the last ounce finally spewed out, she sighed heavily. Lying on the ground swiftly, she closed her eyes, relenting the fact that she almost died. "How do I get myself in these situations?" She asked inquisitively upon herself. She suddenly turned around to reach for her clothes when she met face to face with...  
  
"Ahhhh! What are you doing here? You pervert!"  
  
She screamed, clutching her obi to her chest in a feverish attempt to cover her self up. She quickly backed away from him as he stuttered, trying to find how he could explain.  
  
"You were being attacked by that demon and I-"  
  
"Excuses excuses EXCUSES!" She cut him off and screamed at the top of her lungs, "RAPE! Rape rape rape rape RAAAAPE!"  
  
He, being startled by her actions, ran to a tree and quickly climbed up it. He didn't want to be hunted down by the villagers again. He hid in the rustling leaves as she continued to yell louder than before.  
  
"HELP! I'm being man-handled by a demon!" She yelled again. This time around, she appeared to be enjoying herself. She screamed out, as if she was actually hurting. He looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Does she realize how dim-witted she sounds?" He asked himself, and then decided that some payback was in order for later on. He stayed in the tree, smiling down at her, his eyes dancing with naughtiness.  
  
She started to look up at him in the tree that blew in the breeze, and shot a look of disgust at him.  
  
"You demons, always trying to seek pleasure in innocence. If I had all of my Miko powers you would be dead by now!"  
  
Her finger pointed at him shaking. She ran with her clothes to a low point of the bank. When she arrived there, she quickly dressed. Her bow and arrow were tied to her back, and she was ready to go back into the village. All of what she had gone through scared her, but most of all, opened her up to what demons really were: perverts. After all, it was forbidden to see a woman bathe, if you were a man, something regarding high disrespect. But, she was not aware of the whole story. It was all a major misconception.  
  
Back in the tree he still lay there, confused, amused, and bewildered. She had acted so teasing, yet so real at him, and he sincerely did not know what to believe. He had only tried to help her. What part of it did she not get? Well, he saw her naked, but it was either that or she would drown. This situation reminded him of what his brother used to say:  
  
"Women are pretty hard to understand. Hell, the only thing they understand is confections and flowers."  
  
He laid back on one of the sturdy tree branches and sighed. As much as he did not like her as of now, he sort of liked it when she played with him in a menacing, sort of way. She looked tough, not letting anyone get by easily, and that was something he had come to admire in anyone's personality. Exhausted from the day, he laid back into the embrace of the tree and fell asleep, as the sky began to darken. The golden sun sprayed a ribbon of color across the horizon as it set. Hues of pinks and blues and purples and oranges tinted the sky.  
  
That concludes Chapter One-I hoped you liked it! Please take a second out of your day and review if you want to. I need some opinions! Domo!  
  
PriestessOfBlue 


	2. Shrine Invasion?

Disclaimer: I, once again do not own Inuyasha or any part of the Inu-Gumi.  
  
Well, here is Chapter Two! Happy reading!  
  
PriestessOfBlue  
  
She hurriedly walked back to the village she resided in. Under the darkening sky, the world seemed calmer to her. This was the time of the evening when everyone released his or her cares and fears. It was the time in which everyone was calmer.  
  
Her pace began to quicken. You could hear the distinct pitter-patter of her feet on the packed soil that laid out the dirt road. She looked ahead, breathing in a traceable rhythm. All of a sudden, lanterns filled the sky, and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
As she focused her eyes farther, she could see a group of people heading towards her. Their image became clearer and clearer until she realized that it was the villagers. She sighed in relief, but hurriedly ran to them to see what the problem was.  
  
"Kikyo! Oh thank Buddha!" A man cried. He ran over to her and embraced her tightly, dropping his torch on the ground. She happily returned the gesture, and he released her to look back at her. Caressing her shoulders, he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm so blessed that you are ok. Are you hurt at all?"  
  
She looked at him confusingly.  
  
"By whatever do you mean, father?"  
  
He exhaled slowly, and then prepared to tell her what scared all of them.  
  
"A flying demon was released by the evil lord Aku-Shin. He preys on women, and we tried to get a hold of you. The last your sister Kaede saw you was by the hot spring, but we couldn't find you there."  
  
He almost looked as if he was going to cry. His eyes watered, and he struggled to mouth out the next sentence.  
  
"We are taking this demon very seriously, because we don't want anyone to die. Like your-"  
  
He paused, noting he was in front of everybody. The issue of his wife and their mother was only to be brought up in private, and this was an emotional risk he did not want to take in front of all of the villagers.  
  
"Let us get back to the village. It's getting dark."  
  
He got up from his position. Helping Kikyo up, he grabbed his torch.  
  
"Forward, men." He yelled, as they followed him to the village.  
  
She followed them silently, as she thought about the demon.  
  
"That one, it had the red eyes and the jagged teeth!"  
  
Her father turned around swiftly.  
  
"That one! You saw it?"  
  
He ran to her.  
  
"Y-y-yes! I was bathing, and it came to me, but I got my bow and arrow when all of a sudden this creature came out of no where, this man."  
  
She then remembered what he looked like.  
  
"Those ears, that long silver hair. The eyes that were the color of amber."  
  
Her father looked at her with fear.  
  
"INUYAHSA?" A villager cried out.  
  
"He fits the description, doesn't he?"  
  
The villagers began to murmur inconsistently as they all reached the opening gate to the village.  
  
"He has been known to kill villages in once swipe with that sword of his."  
  
"A demon, that has ghastly features, who feels or has no mercy!"  
  
"He should be killed."  
  
Kikyo listened, and agreed with one thing: he should be killed.  
  
He saw her naked. But then, did all of that matter? Did it, really? He, she finally realized, saved her. Being caught up in that silly rule of nakedness fried her brain, because she owed her life to him. He was the reason for her healing arm that she just noticed. He...saved her. He didn't need to die. Hell, his attitude towards the privacy of women needed an adjustment, but he didn't need this hate, this discrimination, this bigotry.  
  
"Father, he saved me!"  
  
Everyone paused and turned around to look at her. The look on their faces was of pure confusion and intolerance.  
  
"Child, I am grateful for your safety, but it is best to stay away from all demons in general. He may have pulled that act in an attempt to get closer to you, then, if anything else the Shikon no Tama."  
  
The elders in the crowd nodded in agreement. One began to speak.  
  
"If Inuyasha gets a hold of the Shikon no Tama, the world as we know it is over."  
  
Kikyo bit her lip, taking in all of the hurtful sayings. If he saved her, was he all that bad? He did not appear to be. The only negative power she could accustom from him was when he battled. When he fought, it was as if he was invincible. It entranced her to see him slay-and protect-with so much fortitude.  
  
Later on that night, the moon served as a light for the little village. It gently swam into and through the windows of homes, nursing families. Its enchanting glow served as a sleeping aid for all, Except one person.  
  
Kikyo lay awake in the Shrine of the Shikon no Tama. Now that she was the Priestess, her life was to be lived in the shrine for the rest of her days. She could still have contact with the villagers, her father and little sister, but she was to live there from now on, and train her Miko powers there as well.  
  
"It was said" that when the full moon shone for the first time for the new Miko, she would receive her powers, and for the next year, she would have to test them within the shrine to use them to their rightful potential. Still, all of this, all at once, she could not handle. But she had to. It was such an important duty, and she felt like letting no one down. Being born, destined as a priestess was pretty hard to handle. She sighed as she watched the trees move in the wind outside. That calmed her senses, and she glanced over at the Shikon jewel, before going to sleep. Sleeping up, she breathed in silently. It was only moments before she slipped into siesta.  
  
Inuyasha woke up suddenly. Staring around him, he realized how bad he had actually overslept.  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
He stretched out, and leaped out of the tree. Inuyasha was quite flexible for a demon. In fact, he was a half demon, as everyone should know. The villagers knew this, but stressed that he was a demon so he would be better avoided. Leave it up to ornery villagers to twist the truth.  
  
As he ran through the everglades, he focused on his plan. He knew what he had to do. He just needed to act quickly, and then his dream would be fulfilled. That was to be a full-fledged demon.  
  
Being torn form end to end of each class in this world, he was criticized by the humans and the demons. For not being normal. Neither side wanted him, and it used to hurt him when he was younger.  
  
Those days when his human mother was too ill to accompany him outside in the midst of nature. Those days when the villagers would take the ball he was playing with and tell him to leave town, because he would 'never be one of them.' He would then run home, tattered and torn form the bullying he took in. Full of grief and sadness, he would run to his mother for comfort. Even though she was not at the best of her health, every ounce of her energy she had reserved to nurse his wounds. He would fall into this unconditional love that he knew, no matter what happened, that he would be able to come home to.  
  
A tear stained his cheek as he continued to run. It hurt him to remember his mother, who died when he was around six years old, very close to those times. He had to be strong, though. He just had to be.  
  
Inuyasha reached the village gate, peering through the wooden fixture to get a glimpse. No one was out on patrol. "Feh, that's weird..." he managed to huff as he gracefully leaped over the entrance. Landing squarely on his feet, he looked around, cautious not to make any sounds.  
  
Finally noticing that no one was out, and all coasts were clear, he began to run swiftly through the stone-paved roads. He gained leverage and went higher in the air, pouncing on houses and using his feet to suddenly jut off of them.  
  
At last, he came to the shrine of-The Shikon no Tama. His whole goal in live was to steal this item and use it to change into a full demon. Inuyasha wanted to show all of them, demon and human, that he was powerful, and poorly underestimated.  
  
The gate was not fastened as securely as it should have been. Using his sharp talons of fingernails, he pried it open easily. Finally gaining access, and coming one step further to his fantasy, he closed the door behind him.  
  
Inside the shrine were scrolls of famous writing, passed down from generation to generation of Mikos. The hung on the walls neatly in rows that fit right to their content. Torches were strategically placed so the walls would get enough of the same light in all of the right places. They were majestically detailed, and it was said that the two adorning the Shikon Jewel never went out, no matter what one did. It was also said that, if this was attempted, and for some supernatural reason they dispersed, you would be trapped inside the jewel.  
  
Kikyo's eyes suddenly ushered open as she sat up urgently. Looking around in the dark, she could feel the presence of someone, or something lurking in the dark, swiftly standing, she reached for the bow and arrow that lie beside her. She held them up standing in the correct position as if to strike. Trying to adjust to the dark, she moved around quickly. Kikyo then began to run down the main hall to see just who could be in the shrine at this time of night.  
  
Ok, Chapter Two is down. What do you all think so far? Please let me know! I really appreciate it! Domo, Shounens and Shoujos!  
  
PriestessOfBlue 


	3. A Quiet Fall Night

Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
And here is the third installment of my novel-Chapter Three! Read on! Oh, and if anything starts to get confusing, let me know, because I tend to do that. I also want to point out that A LOT OF THINGS ARE NOT ACCURATE. THEY ALSO WILL NOT BE THROUGHOUT THE STORY. (Nice point brought up, Crucify-my-Heart.) I barely know anything about Mikos and how they gain their powers, whether they are born with them, whether they are confined to a shrine or not, etc. But all that is not important because I am REALLY focusing on their relationship between the two. Domo for that comment, it brought on some healthy debate! Oh, and THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! Ok, On with the Story!  
  
Inuyasha started to run as he looked for the jewel. Being as quiet as he could, his eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the shrine. He made it apparent that he would not leave the shrine without it.  
  
As the two ran, they were not aware that the path that was being taken was actually the path that was going to bring them together. As Kikyo ran, she panted heavily. As Inuyasha ran, he gasped, looking for that jewel so he could get out of the secluded temple. All of a sudden, two worlds met, resulting in a crash, and a bump.  
  
Inuyasha had run into the priestess.  
  
"Get out of my way!" He yelled. He stood up and began to run in the distance of the jewel.  
  
Kikyo was surprised. The voice she heard was so familiar. It had a peculiar ring to it. Letting go of her surprise, she adjusted to a loud voice.  
  
"NOT SO FAST..." She yelled. He turned around, only to meet her with an arrow directly pointed in his face. His ears twitched as he looked at her angrily. She stared at him with a ticked expression. The temple torches illuminated their faces as they exchanged glances of hate.  
  
As if it was for an eternity, Kikyo finally realized whom she was glaring at.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha?"  
  
He stepped back, looking in bewilderment.  
  
It was the girl from the hot spring earlier that day...  
  
"You...you are the new priestess?"  
  
He looked in confusion, and a small trace of regret for earlier in the day flashed on his face as he looked down. He shouldn't have crossed her path that day.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." She looked at him eerily. Had he kept track? How did he know that priestesses guarded the Shikon Jewel?  
  
"So, you come in here, trying to steal the jewel often, eh? Is that what you demons do?" She glared, fastening the grip on her bow.  
  
"No..." he lied out of more time to figure out what he was going to say.  
  
"Then WHAT are you doing here?" Kikyo egged him on, wanting to get rid of him...but a large part of her just wanted to play with him some more, for she loved doing that. His expressions were her eye-candy.  
  
"I'm going to go take the jewel, and then you are going to leave me alone, and then we will act as if nothing happened. Agreed?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. Even if I have befriended you in any way, I can't let you have the jewel. My village is depending on me."  
  
He looked at her. She couldn't possibly be serious. He had seen her through town, keeping to her self, having few if any friends, being deemed weird by most of her adolescent companions as well. If anyone accepted her it was her father, little sister, and all the little children in the village that listened to her whimsical stories.  
  
"Well then, Kikyo. Answer me this-what have they done for you?"  
  
She paused. Hesitant in her choice of words, she looked down upon the marble ground of the shrine. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She could not believe she was crying, right then and there, in front of someone she appeared to despise. Where had her strength, her independence gone?  
  
"Nothing. NOTHING!" She fell to the ground, shaking. Her tears cascaded onto the floor in a sea of water as her bow and arrow plopped beside her. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to hold all else back, but she failed. Her crying increased, as she held herself, rocking back and forth.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. His face held no remorse whatsoever for the sick display in front of him. Talk about lack of emotion! But inside...he wanted to reach for her and help her. Hell, no one was there except for his mother to reach out to him. But, he was taught to do the same. He looked down on her, and knelt beside her. His clawed hand reached around Kikyo's trembling shoulders as he apprehended her. Her crying softened as she rested in his arms.  
  
As of then, this feeling swept inside him as he held her close. It felt so warm and welcoming. The only time he felt a small version of this was with his mother, but this one was stronger, more impacting. Was it...love?  
  
Kikyo lost herself in his chest. She most likely soaked him with all her tears, but he didn't seem to care, and if he didn't it all would be okay.  
  
All of a sudden , Kikyo pulled away from him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her eyes red and swollen, her face covered in streaks as she looked up to him. Taking his sleeve, he wiped her tears away. Their eyes met directly as he began to speak.  
  
"A reliable source once told me that no matter what, everyone has love, and no matter what, everyone deserves love in return. It's a win-win situation. You can't have it but no give it, and give it but not have it."  
  
Kikyo looked up at him. An apology was in order, and she would not feel right if she postponed it for any longer.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry about-this morning."  
  
"Feh, it's ok. And I want to apologize ahead of time. I was going to get you back, but now that you apolo-"  
  
"What?" Kikyo looked at him eerily again. "You were going to get me back?" You could sense playfulness in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Who the hell wouldn't? That was some risk-taking shit back there. If I was caught, and they believed all you said, I would probably be rotting in prison somewhere."  
  
Kikyo laughed at the comment. He chuckled as well, and then they both sighed. "So...about the jewel." Kikyo asked. She felt she needed to know, and was feeling quite curious at the moment. Inuyasha looked at her. "Well, I was going to use it to become a full demon, and shove my brother Sesshomaru out of the way. I guess you could say he is the reason for most of my childhood torment." He stood up, pretending to slash his brother with his tetsaiga repeatedly. Kikyo giggled, watching him practice killing his brother over and over again. "You still love him, though, don't you?" Inuyasha stopped playing around, and looked at her. Her eyes were so inquisitively innocent, yet piercing. She wanted to know, and he felt she should. "I care for him, I love him, but he doesn't feel the same way toward me. I don't guess." He stared off into the abyss. Kikyo nodded, following where he had looked.  
  
A strong breeze flew in the temple as the night progressed. It was around 10:00 p.m., and the two were still talking. The breeze continued to blow, as it took its affect on Kikyo. She shuddered, holding her hands to her small shoulders. Inuyasha, sitting across from her now, looked over at her. She was looking in the path of the opening to the shrine. Inuyasha suddenly took off his red obi and wrapped it around her chilly shoulders. He fastened it so it would not fall off as she indulged in the warming sensation of it all. He walked back to where he was sitting and plopped down, when all of a sudden he looked at her. She blushed heavily, as those golden eyes looked her way.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"No problem at all..."  
  
He eyed her as she looked away from him, being shy for once. For a girl, she sure fluctuated her emotions frequently. He liked that, for the reason that she couldn't stay mad for a long time.  
  
The two exchanged dialogue long into the night. It was around 12:00 when Kikyo started nodding her head. She was dozing off.  
  
"Kikyo, you look a little tired..."  
  
"Oh, me? No, I'm not tired..."  
  
He grinned at her. She was only trying to play it off.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and started to carry her further into the temple. Her head snuggled up to his chest in an effort for warmth.  
  
"Where do you sleep, Kikyo? I hope not on the floor...without a blanket or anything..."  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmm, mmmhhhhh..."  
  
He chuckled. She was really sleepy now. It was quite entertaining to watch her act like this. He fastened his grip on her as he continued to search the shrine for her sleeping quarters. Suddenly, he found a bed. Laying her down gently, he pulled the cover over her, then fastened his coat onto her more securely. Gazing down at her gently, it felt as if it would be the last time he would see her. Inuyasha wanted to see her more than once. He knew that. He then slowly turned away to leave the shrine, when all of a sudden, Kikyo, nonchalantly chided his name.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He jumped. It must have been how the weather was that evening, but To no avail he turned around to see her eyes partly closed. She looked up at him quietly.  
  
"You don't have anywhere to sleep...you can stay here if you want."  
  
He grinned naughtily, feeling as if he would be in the playing mood for tonight.  
  
"So I guess that's an invitation...eh?"  
  
She smiled, and patted a section on the cot next to her. He slowly walked over, and lied where she directed him. He turned toward her, and she still shivered as the breeze grew a little stronger.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, Inuyasha..."  
  
She moved closer to him, and snuggled up to him. Her head rested under his chin, and she began to drift off to sleep. He was suddenly taken aback, and his eyes widened to see how close they were. Hey, if she was relaxing, he should be too. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and the other around her shoulder as he held her so close.  
  
To the half-awake Miko, it was mystifying. Being this close to anyone would be dreamy, but with Inuyasha, it felt so nice that it was intriguing. They were only friends, and this was only in an attempt to hide from the fall chills, but was it more than that.  
  
'No...it's only...warmth...' Kikyo thought.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, was so entranced by her. He carefully inhaled, catching the scent of her hair, which smelled of peaches. He could smell that scent forever. Indulging in her presence, he held to her a little tighter, and drowsiness got the best of him.  
  
The two drifted off to sleep, as the wind sang a lullaby. It worked its mysterious ways on the two, and kept them closer than ever to each other.  
  
The sun rose quietly over the hills of Japan. Morning birds exchanged their calls throughout the land, as two people were still stuck in a drowsy hiatus.  
  
Kikyo lay with Inuyasha for comfort through the night, as sunlight peered through the paper windows of the shrine. It bathed them so, as Inuyasha yawned a tranquil yawn. He was still snuggled up to her, as she melted into his embrace.  
  
Finally, his eyes opened. He sat up and looked around, making sure not to disturb her slumber. He was still holding her as he took in another yawn. She woke up, after fluttering her eyes constantly. She felt arms around her, and then looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes peering down on her. She smiled a lazy morning smile, as he did something somewhat similar.  
  
Unexpectedly, the two wide eyed each other in a confused expression. Kikyo gently pushed herself away from him and stood up. Looking at the cot, she felt herself to see if anything felt out of place. She looked down at him, her eyes in surprise.  
  
"W-we didn't do anything, did we?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, we didn't. You were tired, and cold, and you were dozing off after our conversation. I asked you where you slept, and you were so sleepy that I ended up looking myself. I found your cot, and then tucked you in, but you asked me to sleep with you."  
  
"So something DID happ-"  
  
"No, not like that. No, no..."  
  
Inuyasha looked silly for a moment. It was pretty funny to him, the brief misconception.  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
She sat back down, still winded from being deprived of sleep, for it was only 5:00 in the morning.  
  
"Is anyone up in your village at this hour?"  
  
Kikyo wrinkled her cute little nose as she thought.  
  
"No, the only person who is supposed to be up is me. I should start getting breakfast ready. I only have thirty minutes left." She hurriedly ran out the Shrine and followed a dirt path in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Follow me, Inuyasha!"  
  
He rose, and started to run with her. She gained quite a slice of the lead, while he really was not trying to pass her up at all. He was wondering just where she was taking him.  
  
Ok, There is Chapter Three. I think I may be starting to get writer's block. I am trying to plan out what happens in Chapter Five, but my ideas are all mixed up. I'll think of something, though! Domo!  
  
PriestessOfBlue 


	4. Betrayed!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and his Gumi don't belong to POB-Sama.  
  
Ok, I am just belting these out here. Getting a little tired, but I want this to reach up to Ten Chapters, or maybe even more! Eh...on with Chapter Four!  
  
They traveled through the hills, and the grass blew in the wind. It would have been a really nice fall day to fly a kite, if only the sky was not so cloudy. It looked as if it was about to rain.  
  
Kikyo approached two trees that appeared to be hiding a clearing. She turned around to see Inuyasha, who looked slightly ticked off. He was not aware that they were going to do all this running so early in the morning.  
  
"Kikyo, what are we doing?"  
  
He asked her, his eyes half open, for he still had some sleep inside of him.  
  
"Getting some breakfast. You can either help me catch some fish, or walk back to the shrine and wait for me. Either way you won't be getting anything to eat."  
  
He looked at her. An eyebrow arched over one of his eyes as he looked at her oddly.  
  
"All right...we'll just see who can catch the better carp."  
  
Inuyasha took off his shirt. It almost suffocated his head as he attempted to pull it over, but he managed to go through with it. He threw it to the bank of the river as the other hand reached for his pants. He rolled up his pant legs in a tidy fashion.  
  
"Ready to go."  
  
He whispered to himself. Looking from afar, he scanned the ground to see just what Kikyo was preparing to do. She had rolled her sleeves up and her pant legs as well. She held a makeshift rod in her hand, which consisted of a nicely shaped piece of wood and a long string. A wheel and axel were attached to the side, with the remainder of the string intertwined with it. On a far part of the string dangled a bobber.  
  
"Pretty old fashioned, are we?"  
  
She glanced at Inuyasha. His face contorted into a competitive grin that she seemed to be amused at. He laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"I like to use the olden ways. They are more precise."  
  
He slowly walked to the edge of the river. His eyes widened as he focused intently on the semi-shallow mass of water beneath him. Suddenly, he saw something in the water. His eyes focused on the moving thing, as he followed its every move. In less than a second, his hand whipped down into the water and shot back out, holding a fish that was being stabbed by his sharp nails. It was still alive, and squirming uncontrollably as he managed to stabilize it with two hands. It was a big one indeed, as Kikyo looked on in shock.  
  
"H-how did you do that?"  
  
Inuyasha's arrogant personality began to shine through on his face as he stood up nice and tall.  
  
"Well, when one lives on their own, one must accustom to the environment and survive off of skill, endurance, and learning capacity."  
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes at him as she cast her reel into the clear river. She slowly waddled into the water as something finally took hold of the string. She jerked it as it started to slowly drag her in the water.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
An amused hanyou asked as he tried to hide his small laughs behind his hand.  
  
"I can do this. All you have to do is leave..."  
  
It tugged her farther into the water. Frustrated, she mad one final yank at it and it flew up onto the shore. Whatever it was...  
  
"That has to be the biggest thing I have ever seen..."  
  
Inuyasha looked on at the squirming giant lying in the grass, slithering back and forth. He took his fist and smacked it, silencing it forever. He turned around to Kikyo, who was breathing choppily as she held her chest.  
  
"Just, a little...taken aback from it all. It looks like I win, Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you mean? My fish is bigger!"  
  
"No, mine is!"  
  
"Forget the size, we can just see who can cook theirs better...after all, we are feeding the children, and they are more open to how good things taste..."  
  
His eyes blinked. "Taste? Children? You mean we caught this for them, not us?"  
  
Kikyo shook her head and giggled.  
  
"No, silly. For them and us. The children that I tell stories to, I feed them as well. Think of it as charity. I love them all like they were my own brothers and sisters. Speaking of sisters, I need to go get Kaede. She eats with them as well."  
  
Inuyasha winced. "You have a sister? Is she as bad as you?"  
  
"Not even close..." She shot a sly grin at him as she turned around, looking to where she pointed they should walk.  
  
Later on, at the village, Kikyo snuck Inuyasha into the shrine. No one was up yet, so that set for quite the convenient atmosphere. As Kikyo ran up to the gate, Inuyasha following close behind, she undid the lock and shoved him into the entrance as he fell over on his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He snarled, rubbing his tender nose.  
  
"Kikyo looked at him seriously. "Hurry up and move to my room. I have to go feed the children now. I'll be back."  
  
Inuyasha could hear her feet pitter-patter on the wooden floor as she made her way out of the shrine.  
  
He sat on the cot, looking around. He stood up, and closed his eyes, grinning to himself. An evil chuckle surfaced as he started to run toward where the Shikon Jewel was laid out. He stared in wonder at its glow, the power it entrusted to whoever was daring and desperate enough to steal it. He wanted to embrace in the power that it would give him. He also grinned at the fact that someone would fall for how he was acting so easily.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. In an effort for comfort after your mother's death...you fell for me. Now, I will take what I need, to show you all!"  
  
He snatched the jewel and started to run through the halls of the shrine. Sweat glistened on his face as he rejoiced for finally getting what he wanted.  
  
As he ran for the opening of the shrine, his eyes bugged open as he looked on in surprise, but he suddenly regained his composure as he realized whom it was.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"I'm not that stupid, Inuyasha. Put it down before I have to kill you."  
  
He laughed wholeheartedly as he looked at her dead on.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. You have warmed up to me. You are too soft."  
  
Kikyo was hesitant once again, but she did not let it show on her face. After all they did, it was a joke? He didn't mean it when they were talking, and he comforted her. It was all in an effort to get that jewel. That item...that piece of hardened and purified mineral that was enough to drive anyone-or anything-to the brink of insanity to get it in any way possible.  
  
Kikyo shook her head. The elders had told her about this. She sighed, and remembered that even though that all of the villagers were not her best friends, she still had a duty to hold. She didn't care about them if they were treating her that weird, calling her indifferent, but she did care that she protected the jewel for her father, little sister, and...her mother.  
  
On the thought of her mother, did Inuyasha ever try to impose on her, or treat her nicely to get the jewel? Had he warmed up to her in any way?  
  
"No!"  
  
She looked him in the eyes as he smiled evilly.  
  
"This was too easy."  
  
"Inuyasha, it all seemed so real. I know for a fact it all wasn't play. You could not be that cunning, because my mother was a lot smarter than that. You have to have a weak point somewhere. Besides, its just the jewel. You are just letting your obsession with it take over how you really feel. Now, please, just-"  
  
"It's time to end this...now! I'm taking it, and you won't be able to fight me anymore, because you will be dead by then."  
  
He raised his hands in the air and laughed uncontrollably as he held the jewel. He indulged in it all, and looked over at her. She looked in sadness, and anger. A tear welled up in her eyes. She felt sickening. She had let someone toy with her emotions, and it was not going to be forgotten that easily. She looked at him, and she raised her bow and slipped an arrow into it.  
  
"Inuyasha...THIS ENDS NOW!  
  
Ok, That was Chapter Four...Talk about an Ironic twist? I'm hoping to make it as understanding as possible in the end, because I did this for some unattended reason...Ok, Domo!  
  
PriestessOfBlue 


	5. Inuyasha and Kikyo Square Off

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...  
  
Ok, this is Chapter Five. I am sorry this took a while, and that it is so short, but I'm not going to list the excuses that prevented me from getting this. People say I should lay off, because I post new chapters too fast, but that's just me. Oh, I'm listing an excuse...Oh well, Ok! Now on with the story. Please R&R!  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. His golden eyes glared to Kikyo as a smile of defeat brushed itself across his face.  
  
"Ok, we'll settle it this way. We go outside and fight. Whoever wins keeps the jewel."  
  
He had a serious look on his face. All emotion had evaporated from his being. All he worried about was the jewel and getting out of there. One small part of his mortal, though, thought all of this was wrong. There was no need in arguing with his other conscience, which got what it wanted- whenever it wanted. He shrugged this thought aside.  
  
Kikyo put her bow and arrow down to her side as she walked outside with him, angrier than ever, but showing no signs of this as she had a calm look on her face. Their feet patted in unison as they hit the ground. The wind blew, as if nothing monumental was happening at the time.  
  
When the two walked out of the shrine, Kikyo sharply turned around to look at her village. People were out and doing chores now. Mothers were cooking for their children, and fathers were preparing to make another round at the village market.  
  
Kaede was tossing a ball with a few other girls and boys her age. She chatted with them happily, as the ball constantly met their hands, and then instantly brushed against the cool fall air. As she gleefully looked on toward the shrine, she looked for her sister Kikyo. All of a sudden she located her with her bright brown eyes, and everything in her stopped when she saw exactly whom she was walking with.  
  
"Kaede, what's wrong?"  
  
A younger girl whispered as she walked over to Kaede, inquisitive of how she was acting. Kaede's bottom lip quivered as she looked on in fear for her sister. She recognized him all at once, and then started to turn around from looking. The ball met the ground in the most unpleasant circumstances. She ran to her father, who was nearby beginning conversations with the elders.  
  
"D-daddy?"  
  
She quietly muttered as she tugged on his kimono.  
  
"Just wait one second darling. I am in a conversation..."  
  
He tried to resume the previous discussion when Kaede's hand tugged on his kimono with more force. She wanted him to listen...now!  
  
"But Daddy, this is important!"  
  
"Kaede, what did I tell you about interrupting peo-"  
  
Agitated she cut off his words, trying to get her important message across.  
  
"It's Inuyasha! Kikyo is with Inuyasha, and it looks like they are about to fight!"  
  
All the villagers ceased to move. Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing. Some were terrified. Some were speechless. It was evident, though, that all of them were petrified of...Inuyasha.  
  
As the two made it to the center of the field that lie before them, they turned to each other. Inuyasha's eyes glared at her, as Kikyo looked on at the man she thought she trusted. Her eyes danced with fire, as she looked at him, disgusted. She ran up to him, and snatched the jewel from his neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at her.  
  
His hands clenched in anger as he looked at the livid Miko. She held the jewel loosely in her hands, and placed a scroll on it, suspending it in a tree. Something told her that she knew she would win, so she took it, and put it in a safe place for the battle, so he would not think of anything stupid and run off with it.  
  
The villagers looked on as they met face to face with Inuyasha. Only telltale descriptions and stories supplied them with what they needed to know about the savage demon. Now, all was true.  
  
Kaede looked on in fear. Why did her sister have to fight with him? She was worried about her safety, and did not like the fact that she had to do all of this for the Shikon Jewel. But, deep down inside, she had to remain strong. If something were to happen to Kikyo, and Kaede, being the little sister...  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT, KIKYO!"  
  
Kaede yelled at the top of her lungs. Her small fist wavered in the air as she swung it with valor.  
  
Some of the villagers stared. The majority of them looked on to Kikyo and stared in bewilderment.  
  
"Well, she is being very brave standing up to him and all."  
  
An elder muttered as he looked on in fear. His hands trembled as he held onto his basket of fruit.  
  
Eyes stared on widely as the two cornered each other.  
  
Inuyasha wasted no time and ran toward her with blinding speed. Unsheathing his sword, he ushered a battle cry and swiftly lifted it in the air.  
  
Kikyo's eyes scanned his every move as she slipped an arrow into her bow. Aiming it at his leg, she started to get amble, watching out for any surprise attack he may have had up his sleeve.  
  
He came down on her with his sword, but she blocked his blow with one of her arrowheads, which lie on the tip of the arrow she was about to launch at him. She struggled, trying to fight the force he had on her.  
  
Their faces were under an inch apart. Kikyo hissed at him, and for a second he felt surprised.  
  
Kikyo only hissed at him to scare him. She did not like the fact that the two of them were fighting on like this. It was so unnecessary to her...  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes as they fought. The two never lost eye contact as they clashed on, meeting each other with arrow and sword. Was it that they were too indulged in fighting to break away from the sight of each other, or was it something else? Was it something that the two could not explain to each other, not even themselves, at the moment?  
  
Kikyo pushed him away with her bow with all the unattended force able in her body. She met with the ground in an earth shattering thump as her head cocked back. Inuyasha fell opposite from her as his back met the ground as well. A large thud silenced the two as birds scattered to the sky, and trees swayed violently in the wind. There was an eerie silence.  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he shifted himself on the dirt ground. He felt like he could not move, but a part of him told him he could. He did not care about defeat now...he turned sideways over to Kikyo slightly and looked on in fear...  
  
Kikyo did not move.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
Kaede cried out as tears welled up in her eyes. The sight of her sister lying almost lifeless on the ground appalled her, and sparked memories so evil...so vile...it reminded her of that fateful day...  
  
Chapter Five is down the hatch...just what memory could be stalking Kaede? Is Kikyo Ok? Is Inuyasha ok? (Not that anyone cares...the evil-just joking...) So, how is it going to you all so far? LET ME KNOW! Thank you all! Any questions? Review and ask them there! I'd be glad to answer them! (If there are any questions about Kikyo and how she became a priestess in confusion after reading the second chapter look at the beginning of chapter three. It will explain...hopefully. Oh, and why this is rated R? I'm going to change that to PG-13. It did not turn out the way I wished...but I am not sure yet...Ok Domo!  
  
PriestessOfBlue 


	6. A Daughter's Pain, A Mother's Past

All right, now for Chapter Six. I had a little bit of trouble writing this...but I am confident in how it will turn out. I haven't really planned out the whole storyline...but then again, who does? And blah blah blah....ok, I will let you all read! Domo, and on with the chapter! Oh, before I do, I wanted to point out that all of this is primarily a major flashback...so a flashback within a flashback mainly on the past. Sorry to say that only this chapter does not really include any Kikyo/Inu fluffiness at all...just focusing on the background of it all, but the next chapter will have a lot of it! Ok, DOMO! Happy reading!  
  
PriestessOfBlue  
  
"KIKYO!"  
  
Kaede's shrill voice echoed through the dense woods. It held so much emotion, as tears were visible in her eyes. She held fast to the gate that closed off the village to the forlorn wilderness as her palms became moist. She gripped the poles that were fastened to the gate so hard that her hands began to ache.  
  
Her father looked on in shock as his eyes welled up in tears. He hid them as best as he could, but any poor soul could notice how glassy his brown orbs appeared.  
  
His heart fell. He wanted to reach her, and save her, but he couldn't. He had felt so helpless. Why couldn't he go out and save his daughter, his one of two eternal loves that were all he had left in this whole world to remind him of...her?  
  
Kaede ran to her father in fear and no knowledge of her sibling's unapparent condition. Her fear surrounded her as she held onto her father in trepidation. He looked down on her and held her close to his heart as he knelt down.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair as they were together, as one, trying their best to cope with each other. She was still, crying with no motion, but her silent tears were enough to sustain the emotion she had so strong inside for her sister.  
  
The villagers looked on in bewilderment. They finally realized how much Kikyo put on the line every day, and how much she really cared, even though her family was her main priority.  
  
For it was the way that Kikyo looked on the ground that reminded everyone, especially Kaede, of that fateful day...  
  
::::::::::Flashback::::::::::  
  
She ran through the woods, trying her best to just get away. She could hear the echo...the pulsing, demonic, entrancing echo. Her feet  
  
continuously met with the ground as she strode, a bow in one hand, the other hand deliberately free. A container of arrows were to her back.  
  
Her gray eyes looked around in fear as she heard the approach of something sinister, something evil. Her jet-black hair flew in the wind around and beside her as it resided in the ponytail to her back. Her white and red kimono fluttered in the wind with a dangerous urgency-it most likely did not want to comply with her at the rate she was traveling.  
  
For a placid second, she turned around to find just what she was running from. Had it vanished, or was it still on her tail? Looking around, her eyes scanned every movement of every moving thing. She cautiously turned forward when her eyes met the purest evil she had ever seen...  
  
"We meet again...priestess..." A deep, suave voice said, as his accent wafted through the still fall air.  
  
The now-defined priestess looked directly to the man who stood in front of her. His long, straight black hair was down to his feet, and his deep red eyes stared into her very soul. He was dressed in a pitch-black kimono, which touched the ground it was so long. His face was handsome, but the soul he possessed reflected none of this sheer attractiveness. It was a soul of evil, a soul of deceit, a soul not worth forgiving for any crime ever committed in its lifetime.  
  
"Kirei..."  
  
He whispered, coming up behind her. She felt insecure, wanting to fight back, to punch him where it counts, to do something, but it was not going to be that easy.  
  
His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, whispering into her, and sending chills down her spine. Her teeth clenched in irritation as a stray hand fit itself around her waist.  
  
"You know I want you, and until you give yourself to me, you will not be free..."  
  
Kirei glared out in the open and closed her eyes, an evil grin on her face flashed with anger as she twitched under his hold.  
  
"I have given myself to the man I love, and you will never be able to change that...he has given me two of the most beautiful souls on this earth, and we are going to live in peace without you trying to break us apart!"  
  
She made a mad dash to break away from his death grip but he quickly caught her in an even more disturbing position as she winced. He had her hand twisted and behind her back in an uncomfortable position, and her back was to his chest. He was breathing on her, with so much desire, so much lust...  
  
"Aku-Shin! STOP IT!"  
  
Kirei screamed at the top of her weary lungs. She pushed him away from her as she picked up her dropped bow. Aiming it at him, she held a smirk on her face, and pulled back on the arrow she swiftly placed in it.  
  
"You foolish girl..." He scowled, glaring at her with an even more menacing face.  
  
"I am not a girl...I am a woman..."  
  
"You are only a woman if you are with me...nonetheless you are just a figment of the world's imagination..."  
  
"I can't be with you, and you can't force me to be...I don't love you, and I never imposed that I felt the same...I came to me and I aided you, and then you bound my scent to you, but I don't want to have anything to do with you!"  
  
She pulled the arrow that rested in the bow back as tight as she could, and in a split second released it from her grasp. It whizzed in the air with blinding speed, and met its planned destination-straight into his chest.  
  
He fell to the ground in pain, holding the wound as he slumped. Blood spewed out continuously over his hands as he held his chest in anger. His eyes looked fiery as they flared up...into the direction of Kirei.  
  
"Leave...NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
He looked at her, still in the worst pain imaginable. His breathing became hushed and coarse.  
  
The blood that made itself at home on his vile hands was the color black... the color of evil...deception...emptiness.  
  
She started to walk away from the pitiful display in front of her. She had no time...she had to get back to the shrine and look after the jewel. If, for some reason he achieved any stableness...she would be waiting...  
  
She would be waiting...  
  
As she walked through the woods on the path, her heart beat faster than it ever did in a situation of peril.  
  
"I thought I would be rid of him by now...I thought I would..." She sighed, almost coming to tears. Her eyes watered underneath the burden she was trying to mask.  
  
Kirei had grown up to be quite the independent woman she is now. She always had a desire to prove herself when she did not have to, but in the end...it always meant something.  
  
::::::::::Temporary Flashback::::::::::  
  
When Kirei was around Kikyo's current age, she was a Miko as well. She was tough as nails...but proud and honorable. She never let her weaknesses show. After all, it is hard to protect yourself after that is done.  
  
One day, when she was protecting the jewel in the shrine, a demon appeared to her. Miraculously, he was in the form of a teenager, similar to her age, but looking a little older. He had lost his way when traveling with his family, and had endured harsh weather conditions.  
  
Feeling a dose of genuine pity, she took him in to the shrine, aiding him back to the health he should rightfully have, as young as he "was".  
  
It was then that she made friends with this boy, who assumed the name Misao. He grew up and became part of the village, helping those who were in need, just as Kirei assisted him.  
  
They became instant friends, and he confided in her with all his problems, his joys, and his fears. She listened, and formed a bond with him that was pretty strong...one to outlast that of other monumental relationships.  
  
As a few years passed, Kirei began to slightly drift away from Misao, as he did the same. They still had that bond, but Kirei was beginning to find someone...someone who meant more to her, in a sense.  
  
Ever since she was born, Kirei's parents wanted her to pass on the powers of the Miko to another child, preferably her own daughter. They had arranged for her to marry a young man who was in the village. He was kind, but pretty quiet, and kept to himself most of the time. The prospect of marriage to the two was important as the Shikon no Tama and protecting it. Kirei, on the other hand, was not as thrilled when it all started out. She wanted to fall in love with the man she would marry, and she was strong on this opinion...  
  
Who would have found out that she would fall in love with him?  
  
This is in fact what happened, those few years ago...  
  
Now Kirei and her love were to be married, and it was to be a joyous day indeed.  
  
Joyous for one and all, for the two, for their parents...all except for...  
  
Misao.  
  
His heart had hardened as she began to slip away...her love for this man that he had never seen had blossomed ever so much. It had become so strong that the two were literally...and spiritually...inseparable.  
  
He began to avoid her, showing signs of wear and tear within their friendly relationship. They never stayed and talked by the lake anymore. They never sat by the fire and cooked dinner, talking about their busy day as they used to.  
  
Misao started to grow even more envious of her as their wedding day neared. He started to feel feelings so estranged, so odd...he couldn't control himself. He started to do things he wouldn't normally do, like watching her intently as she bathed...something he vowed he'd never do because of how much respect he had for her. (A/N: I jut had to say something...boys will be boys...)  
  
One night a couple of days after the wedding, Misao was sleeping in his bed, twisting and turning through the sheets that clung to his sweating body. He was thinking of her then and now.  
  
"Why...why me?"  
  
His heart ached out to him. He had actually put his demon past beside him, and assumed this form that he showed up to her with...but it was too much for him.  
  
He lost his mind.  
  
Getting out of his bed, he held his head in tenderness. It was too difficult for him to stand up, as his head felt like it was literally throbbing with pain. He opened his door and tried to walk through the halls, but he fell with a hard thump. His body started to glow, as it took on a new form.  
  
Passing out on the floor, he awoke to the sounds of murmured voices hovering above him. His eyes were closed as he rolled his head back and forth. Finally, he opened his eyes...to Kirei.  
  
"Misao...Misao...speak to me! Are you ok?"  
  
She held his face tenderly, with love, and sincerity shown in his eyes for one brief moment as he looked up to her...but all of that changed when all of a sudden-  
  
His eyes changed to a fiery red. He growled up at her, as she started to back away in horror.  
  
Falling into the arms of her new husband, the two held each other for warmth, for protection, for fear of the demon in front of them.  
  
This was something Misao had so sorely wanted.  
  
Filled with rage, he looked at the two huddled up against each other.  
  
"Kirei, one day, you will be mine...you will be mine!"  
  
And with that, he left, in a puff of black smoke. His presence in the life of Kirei and the others was no more.  
  
She moved on, but was still puzzled. Why did he have to leave? Why was he acting like that? Would he come back?  
  
This question would be answered when he came to her in the middle of the night, wanting her with all the demonic lust his soul provided for him. He would handle her roughly, as she would try to scream, but couldn't. It was all so wretched.  
  
He never took it to the next level, though...  
  
She never allowed it.  
  
So, the years passed on, and except for that one night, he never came back to her. Feeling relieved, Kirei decided to get on with her life. Through the years of guarding the Shikon no Tama, Kirei gave birth to two children:  
  
Kaede...  
  
And Kikyo.  
  
::::::::::Temporary Flashback Ends::::::::::  
  
:::::::::: (Still in Original Flashback) ::::::::::  
  
Kirei made it back to the village. As she neared the tall sturdy gates, her teenage daughter happily greeted her.  
  
"Mother! How are you today?"  
  
She chimed sweetly, as her peach-hued face glowed with happiness.  
  
Kirei could not help but look at her blossoming young daughter and smile. She was always the cure for her loneliness, her pain. She decided to forget about the encounter with him earlier that day, and start to bask in the fruitfulness of her family.  
  
"I'm fine, darling! Oh, and Kaede!"  
  
The little girl had been standing behind Kikyo the whole time, in the mood for a little game of hide-and-go-seek. She smiled playfully as she pulled at Kikyo's kimono. Kikyo knelt down toward her as Kaede indicated she wanted to tell her something. Whispering in her ear, she began to hold a conversation.  
  
"Should we give them to her now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"Oh, the flow-"  
  
"Shhhhh! Mommy isn't supposed to know! It's a surprise!"  
  
It was evident that the two had flowers for her, because they were whispering ever so loudly, and she could hear all of what they were saying. Kirei smiled wide as they finally yelled, "SURPRISE!" and presented her the flowers.  
  
"Oh! They are beautiful, you two!"  
  
She wistfully picked them up from their hands through the gate as they flashed their bright smiles of love. She loved those smiles, and was delighted that she created them.  
  
With the love of her life.  
  
Kirei was about to enter the gate when she heard a sound. An eerie sound. She reached for her bow and arrows and whipped one into her bow before sharply turning around until-  
  
A bright streak of light flashed straight into Kirei's stomach, making a ghastly exit wound.  
  
She suddenly met the ground with a thump.  
  
The two girls looked on in repulsion.  
  
Kikyo hurriedly opened the gate and ran to her mother's side, while Kaede tagged along, hurriedly. They knelt down beside their mother, trying their best to wake her up, trying to revive her.  
  
There was an unrenowned fear in Kaede's eyes that didn't want to go away. Looking at he mother like that struck fear and unknowingness into her very soul.  
  
Stepping forward, she fell to the ground, over her mother's now lifeless body, feeling the after effects of sudden loss. She knew it, and there was nothing that could persuade this thought into another direction.  
  
Kikyo knew it too.  
  
She was just enraged that they could not do anything to help her. It hurt her so bad to know that her mother died, right then and there, so quickly.  
  
It was the way that she laid there that in fact reminded Kaede...  
  
::::::::::Flashback Ends:::::::::: (Whooooo...FINALLY!)  
  
Kaede lost all sense and mind as she pulled away from her father, tears cascading from her face. She forced open the gates with all the strength her little body could enable and she ran to Kikyo's frozen body that lie on the cold ground.  
  
Kneeling over her, she cried into her kimono, just wanting her to get up.  
  
"Kikyo...KIKYO!"

Nearby, Inuyasha struggled onto conciousness. Whatever he had to do, he had to stay awake...until all of a sudden he passed out. The pain he felt was too much....just too much...as he slipped into siesta, looking over at her...two words escaped his mouth before he redered unconcious:

"I-I'm sorry..."   
  
Wow...well, there was Chapter Six...(Sorry to leave you hanging, but you don't find out Kikyo's or Inuyasha's real condition until Chapter Seven...I had to do this to show you the details) I hope you all liked it...That took a lot out of me. Well, If you haven't read my bio starting from when it says I last updated I will be gone for 10 days for an out-of-town track meet..(It's the Junior Olympics, so, I am competing!) So, I won't be doing anything for the next 10 days because::drum roll::...I WON'T BE HERE! Hee hee, well, I hope you all liked it, I really do. Thank you for all the reviews! I thank each and every one of you! You 8 are what mad me continue! DOMO!  
  
PriestessOfBlue


	7. ChoicesChoicesJewel or Life?

Konnichiwa! I'm back! Well, now on with the story...this is where most of you will see some well-deserved progress in Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship...Oh, just to remind you all, some people are still pointing to some inaccuracy...and I know...I did this on purpose to emphasize the two's relationship that is about to indefinitely bloom! But, I am relieved to know that you all know your stuff! Domo! And on with the story!

PriestessOfBlue

As Kaede cried into her older sister's kimono, the villagers went in to a frantic murmur.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know! I've never seen anyone die before!"

"Is there any way we can help her?"

"Shouldn't she be immune to demon attacks because she is a priestess?"

"I would think so, but the poor soul can't help herself anymore, she's gone..."

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

The village grew so silent you could hear a pin drop. They all froze, some confused, others peeved in the sole fact that they were stopped from carrying on in this rather dull and unhopeful conversation-by a little girl.

Meanwhile, a little farther over, a half demon began to rouse from a deep unconsciousness...

"Oh, my head..."

He moaned, rubbing his skull with his clawed hands. It was a little sore, but it was nothing he couldn't shake off.

His eyes slowly opened as he slightly sat up, looking around. His eyes turned slowly to the scene across from him.

(A/N: The thoughts of characters will be in double colons from now on, so Inuyasha's thoughts as of now are in the double colons...Domo!)

::It's her little sister...and her...man...I don't know what the hell is stopping me...I can just grab that scroll and break it with my sword and get the jewel...but-is she going to be ok? There must be another way to get the jewel and...ugh...make sure she will be fine...she doesn't look too good...::

It all came to him, suddenly.

Inuyasha completely propped himself up and looked over at Kaede and Kikyo. He still had an angry expression on his face, but it was crumbling underneath the feeling of sorrow that was buried deep in his heart.

Like everyone else, he wanted to reach out to her.

"She has to be alive, I just know it..."

He said to himself, and started to move closer to the scene that was so vividly being played out.

Kaede was angered with all the villagers said. In honor of her sister, she was going to stand up for what she thought was right.

"Look at all of you! You all have no faith! You may pray, and you may believe, and you may worship, but you all are missing the one thing that links all of that together!"

As she was pleading to the crowd of villagers, a sneaky Inuyasha silently came up behind her and looked down at Kikyo.

She looked so pale, so lifeless...

"But she has to be alive...she's just gotta..."

With those words, he picked her up. Taking one last glance at the villagers, and her village, he started to run off into the distance.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Kikyo...nooooo!"

Kaede screamed. She started to run after him as he gained speed.

She just kept running, just kept on traveling, making sure that she would not lose her sister to the likes of Inuyasha, after losing her mother to Aku-Shin.

Meanwhile, the villagers went into a wild whirl as all of the men, young and old, grabbed whatever they could find and ran after the half demon. Whether it was a hiking stick, or a plow, they all joined in to run after her.

Led by Kaede.

Inuyasha grunted as he jumped in the air, swiftly moving like he was flying. He was trying his best just to get away, when he noticed how close someone was to him.

Kaede was running up behind him, breathing hard, just trying to reach him.

In her fragile little hands she held a glowing light, a pink light. With a chain attached to it.

"The Shikon Jewel!"

Inuyasha gasped to himself, still keeping up the pace, and holding the passive Miko close to him, like a china doll. He didn't want to ever let her go.

::Her little sister? Man, is she ever persistent. I hope she knows I am only trying to help her...::

He gained more speed as he began to run the fastest he had ever ran, with the villagers close behind, and Kaede on his tail.

Kaede still ran, but she was getting exhausted. Her face was red with harsh breathing, and her body had a thin layer of sweat. She started to get closer to Inuyasha, pleading out of her loss of breath.

"Here...take it...TAKE IT! Just give me back my sister!"

Inuyasha still ran forward, trying to keep a straight face, but deep down inside of him, it killed him.

::She loves her sister so...this is the kind of love that is so genuine, the love I have so sorely wanted...::

He had a choice. The Shikon no Tama, or Kikyo's health...while you're at it, her life.

He started to run even quicker, and then took a brief second to look back at her startled little sibling.

"She's going to be ok, alright? You can put the jewel back in the shrine; I'm not going to take it. Just, tell everyone that everything is going to be fine, and she will be back, ok?"

"But I can't trust you, Inuyasha, I just can't!"

"Well, you're gonna have to!"

And with those final words, he leapt into the air and disappeared.

Kaede stood there, dumbfounded, ready to administer some pain if this Inuyasha was to do something horrid to her sister. But a small side of her was happy.

"He turned down the jewel...he may not be so bad after all."

Kaede smiled slightly, until the angry mob of villagers caught up with her. They were followed by her father, who looked so helpless.

He knelt down in front of Kaede.

"Kaede! Are you ok? Oh my Buddha..."

He hugged her tightly, as she hugged him a little, as a small smile crept up on her fragile face. She was still breathing pretty hard from all the running she had done.

He pulled back from their warm embrace to look into her eyes, brushing a small strand of dark brown hair from her face, when he looked at her, slightly shocked.

She was smiling.

"Kaede?"

His eyes held a shocking concern. Why was she smiling, of all times now? Why?

She started to smile even wider as she held the jewel in one hand, giggling a little, looking at it, and then eyeing her father.

"She's going to be ok, father. Really, she is."

He looked at her inquisitively, feeling so lost in thought and mind, until the pink heavenly glow caught his attention for one brief moment. He looked at her hand, as she held it out to him, smiling a little. Finally, it all came to him. Of course he wanted his daughter back, he was grieving for his loss. He didn't know if she was dead, or alive, or even where she was...but why did Kaede still have the jewel, after all Inuyasha and Kikyo went through?

A small, very small part of him had a sense of relief...

While the other side felt pain unimaginable.

"Men, I want to all to split up into groups and look for her. Make sure that she is not harmed, and if you possibly can, bring Inuyasha back to me...alive..."

He turned and made his way back to the village, scared, but full of hope for his daughter at the same time.

Kaede and the others followed close behind.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha finally stopped his running after a good ten minutes. He wanted to get away from the village as soon as possible, and was not procrastinating for one minute, as she appeared to be lifeless in his grip.

The wind blew, sending all in its embrace into motion. The trees once again swayed with their invisible dancing partner, the breeze. Leaves began to fall like rain, but they fell with a gentle rhythm that seemed to make everything around them stop in time.

Inuyasha had stopped by where he spent most of his time. This was the little retreat in which he cleared his mind, letting go of all of the worries of the world, all of the pain...

It was a beautiful crystal lake that appeared to glow like one big sapphire glistening in the dimly lit sun. Trees that were full of leaves encircled it like a crown of lushness. The leaves were shades of red, yellow and orange, so colorful, so flamboyant. A lot of plants bared vivid fall flowers that smelled heavenly. The grass was soft and green, so comfortable you could sleep on it with ease.

One thing that stood out throughout it all was the large oak tree on the north side of the lake. It was enormous, and by the looks of it quite sturdy. It had to be 60 feet tall.

He lay Kikyo down by the tree, in the shade, after making sure the spot was clear from anything that could bother her. It was a soft plait of grass, free of twigs and rocks.

She lay there, still pale and motionless. Inuyasha's eyes were hopeful, but he wanted to make sure she was going to be all right for sure. Kneeling down right over her, he placed his warm hand against her chilly cheek, stroking her face. It looked so deserted, so quiet, so sullen, he just had to wake her up.

Suddenly, she moaned, rolling her head back, with her eyes closed tight, in what seemed to be slight pain. He jerked back, scared because she petrified him a little. A small smile came across his face as she slowly opened her eyes, shielding them, as some stray sunlight seemed to find its way within the shade.

She looked around, slightly scared, partly mortified, and remembering what had just happened those few moments ago. She looked up to Inuyasha in anger, with a small part of wonder.

"Why...did you take me? Why did you bring me here?"

Inuyasha looked down on her as his throat tightened.

"Because, I...felt bad about everything else I had done."

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, pain from being deceived still evident in her eyes, which were glossed in tears from the pain.

"You didn't mean it...I knew it! You didn't!" She said this with such and anger at the same time that she surprised him.

He smiled a little, a glint of happiness in his formerly sullen irises.

Kikyo looked up at him warmly, her brown eyes seeming to penetrate his soul. Right then and there, Inuyasha did something he never even dreamed of doing in his whole life in front of the opposite sex:

He blushed. This was no ordinary blush. It was a deep red, like the color of his obi.

Kikyo, still looking up at him, formed a smile so wide it appalled him, and he blushed even more. Taking a second to look away, she eyed him, thinking that deep down inside, he must have been feeling much different about things now.

And with that, Inuyasha came around to facing Kikyo again, still with glints of red on his face, looking at her with care.

"So...friends?" he held out his hand demurely, hoping she would comply as an innocent smile crossed his face.

"Friends." She agreed.

Holding out her hand, she shook his, to seal that one word that would bond them in more ways than one...

Okay, there was chapter Seven! I have nothing to say, except for thanking all who have reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long, but with school on and all this homework...how can I get time?!?! Well, DOMO!

PriestessOfBlue


	8. Is It Me Or Is It The Jewel?

Wha! Here is Chapter EIGHT! Wow, I thought I would never get this up…after school and the dreaded semester exams started it all seemed as if to be a lost cause, but wadaya know…a new computer has answered my prayers! Ok, not to keep you all waiting-here is chapter hachi! (eight)

* * *

PriestessOfBlue

"So…" Inuyasha quipped, looking at Kikyo with a small smile.

"Are you ok?"

Kikyo looked up at him, as her eyes shut themselves for a brief moment.

She felt slight pain in her lower chest.

"I think I broke one of my ribs from the impact…it just feels so weird there…"

She whispered, taking her still shaking hand to that area in her body and lightly touching it, before she sighed heavily.

Inuyasha tried to remember what to do in a situation like this, because he felt that he needed to help her in anyway possible. It was in fact, he, who did this.

He noticed one thing. You could see that one of her ribs was fractured through her skin, and that was an almost fatal sign. That area started to bleed, as the hole on her chest began to widen itself.

Her breathing cascaded into many shortened breaths, as her hand reached to her lower chest. She lowered her fingers, sharply gasping in the process, feeling the warm sticky fluid cover her fingers.

"Wh-wh-why am I bleeding?" She whispered, obviously growing a little weaker by the minute.

Inuyasha was taken aback, and scared at the situation. Why would there be a hole where she was fractured? Kikyo had only fallen, and there was no hole in that vicinity earlier.

He ripped of yet another piece of his obi and set it aside, as he went to get some water from the lake that rippled gently, calming Kikyo's senses.

When he came back to her after a brief moment, his eyes wondered to the steadily growing spot of blood on her.

"I'm going to have to disrobe your obi so I can get to it…" he muttered, preparing to treat her wound.

Her eyes grew wide as he started to undo the front of it. He paid no attention, appearing more concerned of her life slash welfare slash health rather than a little embarrassment.

He finally came to the part of her clothing that women wore for support. The tightly wrapped bondage was a support for any female, and it was mandatory in their clothing. The wound was an inch or two under her curvature, and he had to remove it to get there effectively.

Slightly holding his breath, he started to remove it. She looked up to meet his gaze. Their eyes never left each other's as he completely removed her support. Wide brown eyes stared into wider amber eyes as he tried not to look down. He was actually testing his maturity as of now!

Fixing the wound, he conjured up enough gall to talk to her.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He whispered, his eyes wider than ever.

"A little, but I'll be fine," she choked out. Was she actually that nervous?

Maybe, but it's not really that necessary to be timid in front of someone who has already seen you naked.

He completely cleaned and bandaged her injury, and began to wrap her support back around her. This time, he had no choice but to look. It would be pretty silly to do it all the wrong way and have his eyes focused on hers.

As he started working, his face retained a serious look, much to the surprise of Kikyo. She sighed in relief, happy that he was not like what she thought...

After that was all said and done, he wrapped her obi around her securely, making sure she felt warm. Inuyasha then took off his own obi, already tattered and torn, and folded it to make a pillow for her. Resting it gently under her head, he smiled at her.

She opened her eyes slightly to look up at him. He was her savior. He did not have to do nothing, but there he was, taking care of her like she was his very own wife.

Wife?

She slightly blushed at the thought. The wife of whom she had fought with for quite the extensive time…

"No…" She shook her head slightly.

"Did you say something, Kikyo?" He asked, looking down on her. He was rather concerned and wanted to know if anything was wrong so he could accommodate her.

"Oh, no I'm fine, Inuyasha-sama. You have done so much for me already. How could I ever possibly thank you?"

"Don't thank me…I did it…It was in fact the only thing I could do. After all it was my fault."

She grinned at his absent face.

"Too late, I already did."

Inuyasha made a small laugh as he knelt down closer to her face. They were less than inches apart when her eyes widened. He was going to say something, but he had forgotten what it was. She looked up at him, wondering just what he may have been doing.

His face held a peering wonder, a look that mystified her and surprised him.

Why he would look at her like that, he wondered to himself.

This time Kikyo was the one to blush, as she slightly turned her face away from his. He laughed, using his hand to turn her face toward his.

"You're pretty shy, compared to your personality. When you get really mad you are a completely different person,"

He whispered to her, as the wind made way with the world, ruffling their clothes slightly.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Inuyasha?" She whispered, trying to find a reason why she was still staring into his eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. " He said.

Leaning down closer to her, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

All time froze, and it was just them against the world. Two people who thought nothing of each other in the beginning, and in no succession to the end, they were being pulled to each other quicker than imagined.

He pulled himself away, and slowly opened his eyes, as did she.

Looking up at his face, she blushed as red as a rose. He stared at her, his face expressionless.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" He said, almost choking on his words.

"But I think that I love you."

Her heart was about to explode. He really did? Or was he just reveling in the moment, like she thought he would?

"I really do…and I mean it with all my heart."

She smiled at him, and then her face contorted into a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, looking up at him. Her hand reached up to his face as she looked up at him with an unleveled scorn.

"Yes?"

"You say that you love me, but then…all this deceit, all this trickery. Is it me, or is it the jewel?"

"What do you mean? I love you!"

"Do you just want me in order to get to the jewel?"

"But I love you! I'm not even…"

"Inuyasha…I love you too, but…I need to know."

He looked away and thought.

::Do I have to ask myself this question? Why? I love her. I do! I'm not even going to lie to myself. She has changed me. Or is it the jewel? Am I deliberately lying to myself, saying that I love her, in order to get to the jewel that she is in the immediate care of? Is my mind playing games with me…and turning my heart against me?::

Inuyasha slowly backed away from Kikyo and his mind went into space as his back faced her. He sighed, feeling lost in thought.

What she said had a lot of truth to it, indubitably.

He sighed and turned to her, looking at her lay on the ground next to him. Her face expressed some kind of mixed up emotion, something that he wanted to grasp and nurture, to tell her that he meant what he said.

But, it would be hard for her to accept it.

Why? Was it because of how he acted earlier?

Kikyo, still with that lost expression on her face, asked him one question that seemed to speak for itself.

"I-Inuyasha, if you say that you love me, how can you, when you barely even know me?

He glared at her, as the wind seemed to blow fiercer at the moment; rustling the trees and making the grass whistle a song of query.

"Know you? I know enough about you to know that I care deeply about you!"

He moved over to her quickly and gently picked her up by the shoulders, staring into her sincere, doubtful and wide eyes. He exhaled, and then spoke to her.

"I turned down the jewel for you, KIKYO!"

"When have you ever, Inuyasha? When? As I recall, it was first!"

Her voice had an impending yell to it, as he began to plead with her.

"Kikyo…Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo…you have to listen to me. You opened up a new door for me. No one ever cared for me like you did. I was insignificant, non-existing, and you brought me to life!"

He began to pour himself out to her emotionally, not holding back anything that could be swimming in his brain…or his heart. He held her closer to him as they could feel each other breathe, and those amber eyes of his stared into her very soul, to the point where she could not reject his openness, no matter how many negative thoughts she had.

"You are the only one who has stepped forward and treated me like I was normal. Your love, to me, is so genuine and strong, because your love is the real love. It looks past all ambivalence and difference…"

Their faces came even closer to each other as he started to lower his tone. His eyes were half open, as well as hers, so much emotion surrounding them at the time. It was almost unbearable.

"And to answer your question," he said quietly, "I have known you all my life."

Kikyo blinked, looking at him with a questionable gaze. The wind still moved their clothing for them, as if it was only natural.

"How?" She asked, trying to find out just what he was saying. She was pretty confused at the point and time, and wanted to figure this out before it all came crashing down on her, the overwhelming statement that he had known her far longer than she had known him.

"I, I have always seen you in the village, and I've watched you ever since we were little until now. I would remember walking around when I was alone, and I would see your pretty face smiling wide as you sang a song or danced with your mother or picked flowers, and…"

He paused, looking deeply into her brown eyes that started to open a little wider than usual.

"Sometimes, wait, all the time, it hurt to see you. The thought that we could never be together was implied by everyone, and it scared me to go against my father's word, into a world where neither side wanted to accept you."

"Never be together?"

"As friends, yes, and then the dawn set in on me, and I soon realized that when I started to love you, deeply, I could not be with you because of the restriction."

"Of who? Just who would stop you?"

"Everyone…everyone…no matter how hard I tried, someone was always stopping me and telling me it could never work."

He smiled lovingly at her, taking her slightly warm hand and kissing it. She nearly fainted, feeling rather flushed. He was wooing her, and it sure was working, to his advantage.

"I set out to prove them wrong. It will work. You and me, because I love you. Nothing can come in-between us now, nothing, I assure you."

He knelt into her as her slightly red face began to hue itself completely. He smiled, wrapping his strong arms around her whole upper body and kissing her face. She just relaxed, in awe, amazed that after all these years, it would come down to this.

He looked at her in the eyes once again, before mentioning something that she would most definitely have to answer as of now.

"Kikyo, do you love me?"

She gazed at him, her mind thinking terribly hard. All she had to say was that one important word. That one…important…word.

'Yes, yes I do love you!'

Her mind said over and over. She loved him so much, and words could not express just how she was feeling right now. She wanted to pour herself out to him, like he had done so willingly to her.

If she wanted to, why couldn't she?

And why did she feel as if something bad was coming their way? Something that would ruin the one thing she believed in her whole life without her even knowing?

Her love for Inuyasha.

* * *

Well, there went Chapter HACHI! I hope that my loyal readers out there liked this one, and if they have not guessed it yet, there is something bad around the corner. Really bad. But-will it in any way jeopardize their, quote on quote, "relationship"? I guess we will have to wait and find out! Oh! And a big thank you to all of you who reviewed. You truly do no know how much all of this means to me. Go through life knowing that YOU ALL ARE AN INSPIRATION TO ME!

PriestessOfBlue


	9. Contemplating Separating Conjugating Fea...

And so comes forth Chapter Nine. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, and to come to a mailbox every day with mail from makes my day, because people out there take an interest to my story. You all have a special place in my heart! Now, on with the chapter! Exactly what is this bad thing coming their way? Read to find out! Oh, and P.S. This Chapter is dedicated to Doragon-Akuma… and there is only one word to describe you…MOTIVATION! Go!

PriestessOfBlue

* * *

"I do love you, Inuyasha."

His eyes continued to look into hers, the look of tainted questioning slowly disappearing, as his heart started to make him feel so relieved, and so full of hope.

She looked into his as well, happy for what she had found, what they both had found.

Love.

Kaede sat at home, in the residence of her father and Kikyo's, a look of worry on her little face. It had not been long since her elder sister was carried off by that dog demon Inuyasha.

"I hope you are ok…"

She whispered to herself, as she sat on the floor. She had taken out her little dolls she had made with her mother and Kikyo while she was a little baby. They had a strong sentimental value to her, since they were one of the many things that reminded her of her mother.

And now...Kikyo.

She dilly dallied with her toys as small thoughts ran through her head. Kaede had seen how selfless Inuyasha was when he did not want the Jewel anymore, but his behavior seemed so odd to her. She had put it back in the shrine with the aid of her father, and the remaining soldiers guarded the temple instead.

He had wanted the jewel all his life, but he decided to give it up at that point and time. Suddenly, her small favoritism for him dropped to a confused dislike, as her eyes widened in the process of her thinking.

"What if…what if…" she dropped her doll. It had all come to her. He was pretending. He was lying. He was gaining her rare trust in the worst way. He wanted the jewel, but he was going to go to any length or measure to get it.

After all, demons had no hearts…they were just a mass of violence and wrong doing, a form of hate. Of course, she had let her mind wander, and the sole reason she had was because they still did not know the reason why Aku-Shin had killed their mother.

Kikyo and their father had sadly thought that he killed her to get to the jewel. It was the one thing that had any major importance to Aku-Shin, or so they thought.

The sad thing had to be that this was not the real reason, their father knew.

That lust that Misao had for Kirei was so strong and so binding that he knew that he killed her because he couldn't have her.

It was as simple as that.

But if he really loved her, wouldn't he just want to see her happy? Wouldn't he forever lament on what would have been, and then over time accepted what was to be?

Oddly, the jewel, at that point and time, was not the goal of Misao. His goal was Kirei.

The father of Kikyo and Kaede sat outside in the garden that he used to sit with Kirei at. He remembered being a young man, lying with his beautiful wife, enjoying her company, basking in the fruits of love. It hurt him to know that he could never do that again. One man decided to take one important thing he had away from him, and another man was attempting to erase his meaning for life completely.

He was not going to lose his firstborn under any circumstances.

If he was not going to tolerate this, then why was he not out searching the outskirts of the village with the soldiers?

Probably because he had faith in his second born that Kikyo was ok.

This would be short-lived, like everything else in this predicament.

Kaede ran through the house, her small feet tapping the floor, waking up the floorboards, which replied in small creaks and moans. Her head turned back and forth, as she yelled, "daddy!"

He looked around, and then finally turned toward the house as she met the opening of the door, her big brown eyes showing a small flair of skepticism. His eyes widened a little as well, seeing how out of breathe Kaede appeared to be.

"Daddy…"

"Yes, Kaede? Is something wrong, are you ok?"

"I don't think that Inuyasha was telling me the truth."

"You know what, neither do I. That is why I am going out to find her when the group I sent out comes back in."

She started to violently shake her head as she stared at her father, her eyes appearing to flood with tears of fear at any second. This was not going to happen. She was not going to risk losing everyone important to her in her life.

She ran to her father, tears cascading down her cheeks, head still shaking back and forth in an effort to change his mind. She fell into his arms as she buried her mop of brown hair into his chest, crying rather loudly. He held her close and rocked her back and forth in his strong arms, trying his best to take the pain away. He hated how his family was being torn apart by all of this. He wanted, more than anything, to make it all just stop.

But it would be a lot harder than usual.

Inuyasha went over to the lake and sat directly by it. He scanned the water, with calm, reveling in the events that had occurred not too long ago. In particular, his moment with Kikyo. Yes, the person whom he loved returned this feeling of deep-hearted love, and the emotion was more than he could bear. In short, it was wonderful.

A small smile crept over his lips as he continued to stare into the abyss of the lake. The water rippled gently once again, with the wind whispering directions to and fro.

His white shirt felt particularly light at the time, and his emotions were just floating on air. He had never felt this good in his life, and he had a feeling that if he wanted to, he could fly.

Kikyo passively rested over by a big willow tree, her slumber soothing Inuyasha's sore eyes. He turned completely over to her direction, and smiled even wider just to see her beautiful face. Looking at her, he thought of what he should do now that they were away from her village.

Should he run off with her?

At that point and time, that is exactly what he wanted to do. He just wanted to take the one person he loved and run off to another world, where they could be free of heavy responsibility and just live life knowing for a fact that they loved each other, and nothing could come in-between them.

But then the appositives of that decision started to leak into his brain, as the vision of little Kaede came into his head. She loved her sister so, and did not want anything to happen to her, he could tell. He didn't want to imply that, for he knew how it felt to lose someone.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over toward Kikyo's sleeping frame. He knelt down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred just a little, before finally opening her eyes and seeing what was hovering over her.

"Hi, Inuyasha, "she whispered, smiling. She could not help but smile when she saw that face adorned with the most amber of eyes, which just seemed to gaze upon her and make everything alright.

He was lost in a daze too, and thought that the only way he could break it was to look away from her, because he knew that if he continued he would do something that they would enjoy at the moment, but then later question.

"Kikyo, I need to take you back home…it may take a while, but I just need to return you. If I guessed right, your family, especially Kaede, misses you so much that it's hard to bear…" His voice trailed off, as he looked at the lake.

Kikyo, looked up at him, and realized that what he was saying was nothing farther from the truth. He needed to get her back, and she needed to guard the jewel. Kaede had it, she knew, and even though she trusted the little girl with all her heart, she must have known that the village felt if any a little vulnerable without her around to protect the village's wealth.

"When will we leave, Inuyasha?"

"I'm thinking right about now. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I feel much better. I'm thinking that rest was all I needed."

He looked at her, a little suspiciously as he pressed her back down with the palm of his hand on her head as she attempted to rise.

"Inu-"

"Shh…" he whispered. He slowly got on top of her, and looked around as she lay there with an interrogating look on her face. All of a sudden, he jerked his head and looked down straight on her. She blinked, and before she could utter another word his lips met hers. He closed his eyes, and just kissed her. Her eyes were wider than you could possibly imagine, and all the surprise she was feeling let itself be at that very point and time.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. His eyes were so full of fear, for whatever reason, she had no idea of. She glanced up at him, flushing red all the while, but looking surprised.

They quickly moved apart, and hid their faces from each other. Inuyasha went back to the lake, and she lay back up against the large willow tree.

They didn't speak a word to each other, and the whole moment just submersed itself into isolation. Not a word said, not a motion made, not an idea thought of, just pure silence.

Kikyo turned her body away from him, her face hidden completely by the will of the tree. She, by no means, wanted him to even notice the look on her face. It was the look of surprise, yet overall bliss. She did not want to be feeling like this, and yet she did. She loved him, and at the same time thought that everything was going so fast. Then it all came to her-it wasn't that.

It was not, by any circumstances, the fact that it may have been going so fast. There was one thing and one thing only that was bothering her.

What the village, and especially her family, would think.

How would the people she protected feel if she was 'involved' with the 'enemy'? Of course, they would sense a threat, but at the same time, they could trust her, couldn't they?

The fact is they never wanted to. They were too vain to see that she did anything and everything to protect them, and yet felt that she, a mere fifteen year old, was not worthy or deserving of their trust. Obviously, they would not approve, but in the end, it was her family that had the last say.

She prayed to Buddha, hoping that they would accept it, in some way, in some form or fashion…just some way…

And with that thought lingering in her head, she drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha silently rose over from the lake and crept silently over to Kikyo's slumbering frame.

He wondered exactly when she had fallen asleep as he knelt near her beautiful body. He lay right next to her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her body, cradling her in a way. He held her so close, not wanting her to wake up, but at the same time wanting her to realize that he was holding her.

These emotions that he was having all of a sudden were creeping up on him. He never felt this way about a person before, and everything that he was going through swam to the surface of is mind. He was having sudden urges, desires, and he had no way of controlling them. Well, of course he had the will and the power to do so, but something just wanted, in the deepest, darkest part of his demon mind, to take her.

Head rolling back onto the soft bark of the willow tree, he sighed, feeling really puzzled at what he was doing, especially what he was thinking. He decided that he would finally take her back, but one fear surmounted his intellect-

Would he ever see her again?

Lord knew he loved her, and he'd do anything to be with her, but the human, soft-spotted part of him did not want to take her away from what she had. A loving father, a precocious sister, and a home that was good enough for her.

But still…

As he pondered, he sensed something in the air. His ears perked up as his nose sifted through the fall weather. He smelled something, he knew, but it was not normal…It was something evil, something sinister, something that could not match up with the negativity of his own scent.

He could tell that it was something, more specifically someone, and he did not like the scent he was receiving at all.

He slowly let go of Kikyo and stood up, his eyes scanning the wood around him that adorned the lake, as he inched away from the willow tree. A strong wind was blowing all of a sudden, as his defenses heightened.

It only took five seconds for the scent of evil to disappear…

And one second for Kikyo to vanish out of thin air.

* * *

…And there was Chapter 9! Oh my goodness? What happened? Well, rest assured folks…I'm not telling anything! Just…leave it up to assumptions and it will all come clear to you. But, hahaha, what a cliffie, don't you say? Ok, thank you once again for all of you who have reviewed. You really have made me feel special, and I love the fact that I have so much support! I love you guys! Thanks again!

PriestessOfBlue


End file.
